Talking To Buffy
by RedRosenberg
Summary: Dreamy Willow and Taraisms...


I'm standing with Buffy, outside the college building, she's talking to me, but I'm not sure what about, I think the differences between Riley, Spike and Angel, I was listening, but her voice faded out and I can't seem to bring it back, no matter how hard I try, I can't hear her, so I nod on occasion and hear my own voice agree and disagree adding comments here and there, my voice huh... it seems to be making sense, it seems to be saying all the right things, but I really wouldn't know, because now my own voice is fading out on me too, but I know I'm talking to Buffy. 

I'm looking at Buffy, we're still talking, yet I hear neither of our voices, her face is fading out now, this is totally freaking me out, she's got a serious case of transparency going on, I am seriously weirded out yet surprisingly calm when I feel myself behind me, my body... I'm not in it, and it's still talking, I'm floating peacefully in the opposite direction... this can't be good, I look over my shoulder for a split second and sure enough, there is me, behind me, glowing in a soft golden light, chatting away to Buffy. 

Am I a ghost? Will I be able to get back into my body? Things start to spin and the sky meets the Earth with a bang and a crash but no sound... a bang, and a crash, but no sound... hmm. My heads spinning and I'm confused, I'm trying to focus but I can't and I trip, but no one notices because my body is behind me, talking, perfectly normally, to Buffy. 

My hands hit the chalky mud of the dry ground, followed by my knees, but it doesn't hurt and I look up, squinting, shading my eyes from the bright light, trying to release myself from the blindness, what's happening to me... where am I, and why is my spirit escaping me without my body noticing? Am I dying? But why is my body still talking to Buffy?

Then I see her, the light gives way and reveals to me another gold bathed woman, she's reading from a book, leaning up against a tree, she's biting into and apple and enjoying her sun filled study time. She's beautiful... but who is she? Why are we the only two highlighted in a golden shimmer and why is she calmly reading her book... why am I still talking to Buffy?

Then I notice it, rushing back and forth in a distressed manner, it's her, the girl under the tree, except the girl under the tree never moved, she's lost and frightened, like me... she's outside of her body too. She turns towards me and our eyes lock, she's no longer distressed, I'm no longer afraid... we're at peace, she smiles warmly, and I know my body's safe talking to Buffy. 

I reach out for her, as if I've known her for years... for centuries, forever. Her touch is the most intense feeling I have ever experienced, I am complete, I'm happy... cool. We hold hands and lean back, spinning and laughing as though we're eight years old again, we're in a corn field high with crops, we're happy and dancing, her smile makes me warm inside. I forget I am talking to Buffy. 

It seems like hours, swirling in each others existence... soaring through the fields and high into the sky, heaven, the deepest love... the strongest dose of happiness, the yin and the yang, except no darkness, just perfectly connecting... perfectly fitting... perfectly perfect. My body is pulling me, she's holding me around my waist yanking me away from my element, dragging me down... she's strong and she's winning... I let go of the grip I have so tightly between my hands, and I fall... backwards, leaving my spiritual friend floating on cloud nine, where did she go? I need her... you don't understand... I am lost and I fall... backwards, hard onto the ground. But no... I'm talking to Buffy.

She's talking to me, but I can't hear... its all a blur "Mleh..." she says in a questioning tone... "MLEH?" Louder and slightly more irritated, then it hits me, like a ton of bricks "WILL?" I hear her... I shake my head and look into her eyes "Yeah?" I whisper softly "So do you think I should date Spike?" She asks me... I look at her, trying to figure out what just happened to me, I'm looking all over her face for an answer to my question, but she wants an answer from mine to hers... and it's a big old mess. "Oh yeah... whatever you want" I say adding a smile, she frowns and I wonder maybe I said the wrong thing, revising my words I realize of course I said something wrong! "Oh NO! EW!" I add with a shriek and a frown that'd easily become the mother of hers. She smirks and I turn. "I have to go" I say and my body takes me to the girl under the tree. 

She looks up from her book, putting down her apple, she smiles, squinting in the sunlight. It's all clear now. She's my soul mate. She's my Tara. 


End file.
